


Why?

by nouguezinha



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dark fluff, F/M, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouguezinha/pseuds/nouguezinha
Summary: What sort of relationship do the two of you have?





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so i kinda made this to a person in specific(You know who you are).   
> English is not my first language, please have mercy on my soul. Also, it's the first time in years i write anything.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

For you, Jack was a real mystery.  
Every single night, he came into your room with one thing in mind. You don’t know when, but at some point you started to lose the will to resist. You endured your abuse in silence, letting yourself be handled like a little doll. If you just let him do what he wanted, it would be over sooner.   
The sound of your pain was clearly entertaining to him. He enjoyed marking you, filling your body with bites and bruises. Making that moment permanent. Ruining your insides and using your body for his own satisfaction.  
The way you were, you could no longer belong to anyone else. Jack had already written his name on your skin.  
Some days were worse than the others. Sometimes he would just fuck you and leave after he had his fill. Sometimes he wanted you to be an accomplice in your own degradation, he wanted you to scream that you enjoyed it, he wanted you to call yourself a worthless whore, a mindless plaything, to find pleasure in your pain and moan like it was too much for you to take. The marks of his fingers on your neck would take days to disappear.  
Then, after finishing inside you, he would just turn his back to you and fall asleep without a word, leaving you to wallow in self pity. You would cry until there were no tears left and then fall into a dreamless sleep.  
What you never expected were the times he would turn back to you with sleepy eyes, plant a small, caste kiss on your forehead and wrap you with his muscular arms. You synchronized your breathing with his. He patted your head gently and whispered sweet words into your ear, like he’s trying to soothe a scared animal. Your head would be full of questions. You wanted to ask why, you wanted to resist against the warmth he provided. Eventually, you gave up and leaned your head against his chest. You looked up to meet his blue eyes, he stared back at you and smiled, then closed his eyes once again.  
Why?  
When you looked at Jack Morrison’s sleepy face you could almost forget what he did. You could almost see the selfless hero everyone believed he was.  
Just like that, the two of you fell asleep. Anyone who saw you would think you are nothing but a happy couple.


End file.
